Parts of the Computer Wiki
A computer system consists of two major elements: hardware and software. A Computer has several parts. A power supply, CD-Rom drive, heatsink, motherboard, processor, graphics card and a storage device as well as RAM and a BIOS chip. A laptop is a lightweight version of a computer, usually with many external devices built-in, such as a keyboard, touchpads mouse, and LCD monitor. The Computer Hardware Computer science and Computer engineering Computer hardware is the collection of physical elements that constitutes a computersystem. Computer hardware refers to the physical parts or components of a computer such as the monitor, mouse, keyboard, computer data storage, hard drive disk (HDD), system unit (graphic cards, sound cards, memory, motherboard and chips), etc. all of which are physical objects that can be touched (known as tangible). 1 In contrast, software is instructions that can be stored and run by hardware. Software is any set of machine-readable instructions that directs a computer's processor to perform specific operations. A combination of hardware and software forms a usable computing system.[http://[2]"Use of computers in audiovisual archives". 2 Von Neumann architecture The template for all modern computers is the Von Neumann architecture, detailed in a 1945 paper by Hungarian mathematician John von Neumann. This describes a design architecture for an electronic digital computer with subdivisions of a processing unit consisting of anarithmetic logic unit and processor registers, a control unit containing an instruction register and program counter, a memory to store both data and instructions, external mass storage, and input and output mechanisms.3 The meaning of the term has evolved to mean a stored-program computer in which an instruction fetch and a data operation cannot occur at the same time because they share a common bus. This is referred to as the Von Neumann bottleneck and often limits the performance of the system. 4 The Motherboard The motherboard is the main component of the computer system. It is a rectangular board with integrated circuitry that connects the computer including the CPU, the RAM, the disk drives (CD, DVD, hard disk or any other) as well as any peripherals connected via the ports and expansion slots. Components of the Motherboard The components directly attached to or parts of the motherboard include: *The CPU (Central Processing Unit) performs most of the calculations which enable a computer to function, and is sometimes referred to as the "brain" of the computer. It is usually cooled by a heat sink and fan. Most newer CPUs include an on-die Graphics Processing Unit (GPU). *The Chipset, which includes the north bridge, mediates communication between the CPU and the other components of the system, including main memory. *The Random-Access Memory (RAM) stores the code and data that are being actively accessed by the CPU. *The Read-Only Memory (ROM) stores the BIOS that runs when the computer is powered on or otherwise begins execution, a process known as Bootstrapping, or "booting" or "booting up". The BIOS (Basic Input Output System) includes boot firmware and power management firmware. Newer motherboards use Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) instead of BIOS. *'Buses' connect the CPU to various internal components and to expansion cards for graphics and sound. *The CMOS battery is also attached to the motherboard. This battery is the same as a watch battery or a battery for a remote to a car's central locking system. Most batteries are CR2032, which powers the memory for date and time in the BIOS chip. The IO Ports Short for'' input/output'' (pronounced “eye-oh”). The term I/O is used to describe any program, operation or device that transfers data to or form a computer and to or from a peripheral device. Every transfer is an output from one device and an input into another. Devices such as keyboards and mouse are input only devices while devices such as printers are output only. A writable CD-ROM is both an input and an output device. The Expansion Slots Expansion slots are used for various things that are required for the use of a computer, but are highly recommended. The fans and graphics cards are types of things that use the expansion slot. The different motherboards will have different types and amounts of expansion slots, including PCI cards and PCI-e Express 3.0 x16 ports Storage Devices Computer data storage, often called storage or memory, refers to computer components and recording media that retain digital data. Storage device refers to the internal storage a computer system has. The standard storage device for most computer systems are HDDs and SSDs. Memory ports on a motherboard are usually divided into things like SATA 6GB/s, SATA 3GB/s and RAID. The type of memory port usually will fit the description of the type of drive that will fit with it. Therefore, Data storage is a core function and fundamental component of computers. Memory The computer memory is a temporary storage area . It holds the data and instructions that the Central Processing Unit (CPU) ne eds. Before a program can be run, the program is loaded from some storage medium into the memory. This allows the CPU direct access to the program. Memory is a need for any computer. RAM one type of memory and is used for the temporary caching of data from the currently running programs. Although a portion of a storage device can be used as backup for if the machine runs out of available RAM, (this is referred to as "paging file") but it is usually not as fast. One needs to keep in mind that this may not be the entire list, because some motherboards may have special features. However, these are some standards features of all motherboard. Input and Output Peripherals Input and Output devices are typically housed externally to the main computer chassis. The following are either standard or very common to many computer systems. 249984,xcitefun-logitech-webcam.jpg|webcam images 3.jpg|mouse images 1.jpg|printer monitors.jpg|monitor images 4.jpg|multimedia projector Input Input devices allow the user to enter information into the system, or control its operation. Most personal computers have a mouse and keyboard, but laptop systems typically use a touchpad instead of a mouse. Other input devices include webcams, microphones, joysticks, and image scanners. Output device Output devices display information in a human readable form. Such devices could include printers, speakers, monitors or a Braille embosser. References # "Parts of computer". Microsoft. Retrieved 17 January 2015. #'Jump up^' Smither, Roger. "Use of computers in audiovisual archives". UNESCO. Retrieved 17 January 2015. #'Jump up^' Von Neumann, John (1945). "First Draft of a Report on the EDVAC". #'Jump up^' Markgraf, Joey D. (2007). "The Von Neumann bottleneck". Retrieved 18 January 2015. Category:Browse